Other Things
by NemoRaven
Summary: Bella and Edward always spend every night together under Charlie's roof. What happens when one night she wants more….


Warnings: This story is rated M for graphic sexual descriptions. Don't read if you can't deal.

A/N: This is only my second story. Any feedback would be welcome and appreciated! :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story

Other Things

As we were locked in our nightly make out session while Charlie slept on blissfully unaware things began to really heat up. The soft moans I was making really seemed to be driving Edward wild today. I could feel it in the way that he kissed me. The way he slowly ran his hands up and down my sides, slightly skimming the sides of my breasts making my nipples so hard for him. I know he could feel them, he had to.

Throwing caution to the wind I tried to push my advantage again. Slowly shimmying my way down his body from his position on top of me I crawled over him straddling his waist. "I want you" I said, looking right into his eyes, wanting him to hear the truth in my words.

Shocked, and breathing raggedly from the intensity of our kiss he looked away towards the door, shyly, already formulating his latest rebuff to my advances. "Before you say anything" I quickly added, glancing back to me he made eye contact before I continued. "I want you, but I know our agreement. However we can do other things besides having sex..." I said before leaning towards him again. Slowly kissing his lips. "Your virtue will survive us having a little fun."

"What has gotten into you today" Edward whispered against my ear as I slowly kissed along his neck. I was determined. He has kept me waiting long enough.

"I want you, I love you" I answered from my position draped over him. Feeling emboldened by his reactions thus far I decided to press my luck. So I shimmied a little lower. Dangerously close to where he had never allowed me to go before. "I want to make you feel good, I want to feel good" Continuing my way down his neck I began to lift his shirt. Staring at his perfect chest made me a little weak but in a good way. "Don't you like this...?"

I could see his resolve crumbling. His beautiful topaz eyes were slowly becoming unhinged at my words. Leaning forward over his raised shirt I gently began to kiss and tease his right nipple as my hand ghosted down his sides.

"I don't know if this is a good idea" he said, breathless, having never let me go this far before. "I don't want to hurt you", yet even as he said this I could see him begin shift, my tongue driving him places he'd never been before.

"You won't. We're only going to fool around." I said from his chest, my head barely above his nipples which I had been loving. "I know you worry but I want you so bad right now I might burst if we don't do something" Continuing to lavish his nipples I looked into his eyes daring him to turn me down.

"God when did women become so forceful" he moaned out, already slightly trembling from restraint. "I thought we talked about this already..." Not wanting to hear any more I began to pick up the pace, trailing kisses down his abdomen.

"I told you Edward." I said from my position, so close to his belt line, "I want you". With that I swirled my tongue in his bellybutton; teasingly, slowly chipping away at his self control.

"I know that you want this Edward." I said looking once more into his eyes. "I can feel how hard you are."

Shocked that I sad such a thing I could see he was just about to open his mouth again but I had had enough with talking. Lifting up I ripped off my top allowing him to see my breasts for the first time. Staring at my nipples, hard with anticipation I was through with the build up. Leaning back over him I began back at his chest trailing kisses down his stomach this time with pourpose.

Finally reaching his pants I took one last look at the longing in his eyes before doing what I had always wanted to do. I ran my hands up and down the bulge in his pants. Never before had I felt how much he wanted me but tonight there was going to be nothing between us.

Unbuckling his pants was making me wetter than I ever had been before. I had imagined doing this so many times that it was making me lightheaded now that it was happening.

Pulling off his slacks was heaven. Seeing his length rock hard beneath his boxers was exquisite hell. "Wait Bella", Edward moaned, the moment almost becoming too much for him. "I've never...I want you to enjoy this also" Shifting, looking like he wanted to move to have access to me I grasped him over his briefs and he froze. "No, I want to do this for you." You have the rest of eternity to touch me. Tonight I want to touch you"

"My god woman. What temptress are you." I could see him trembling beneath me. Hard for me. Wanting me. Ready for me to touch him like I never have before.

I played my hands up his sides ghosting over his length. Teasing him before I touched him. I wanted this to last. Rubbing up the inside of his thigh I grazed his balls and he moaned for me making me even more excited.

"Quite before you wake Charlie" I said while lightly massaging his balls through the thin cotton.

"Touch me." He gasped out surprising us both. Not needing any more excuses I slowly began to pull down his briefs, finally exposing his length to me. Painfully hard Edward presented himself, slightly twitching with this release. Meeting my eyes briefly I moved to touch him. "God Bella" was all I head as I took him in my hand, slowly moving up and down his cock was the best feeling I've ever had.

He was getting wet from my ministraions. His length glistening in the soft light from my room. Already his balls were beginning to draw into his body, his eyes, reckless were staring at me, his breath labored let me know that he was close.

Slowing my pace I began to just trace the length of him with my fingers. Teasingly. Not knowing when I would get another chance at this I wanted it to last as long as possible.

Looking back up at him took my breath away. His eyes bored holes into mine, willing me to touch him again. "I want to make this last Edward" I replied to his silent plea, "I want to enjoy making you cum."

Eyes blown. Shocked at my words he fell back on the bed completely submitting to my ministrations. Looking back down at him still in my hand I began to pick up the tempo again. Stroking him while my other hand began to gently fondle his balls. Giving him all I could.

"God Bella don't stop. I'm so close" Edward breathed out from his position on the bed. I could feel him slightly bucking in my hand. Even now trying to hold back. "Edward. I want to try something" I said right before I let go of him.

A groan of frustration was all I got in reply, yet as I leaned down staring intently at my goal that grown turned into a deep breathy moan. Starting slow I gently slid my tongue up his length before taking the head of his shaft into my mouth. Sliding more of him inside of me I took him as deep as I could before I began to gag only to back off and do it again.

Edward was barely controlling the way he thrust into my mouth. Shuddering hard and breathing like I had never heard before. "Bella stop." He strained to say still panting while I had him in my mouth. "I'm too close. I'm going to cum."

Lifting up and taking him back in my hand I began jacking him off at a furious pace. "Then do it." I wanna watch." I replied right before I really got to work. As if that was the permission he needed Edward arched off the bed shuddering right before he came.

Watching his cum land on his stomach and run down my hand tightened me more than I ever had been before. I could feel the throbbing in my clit just watching him come unglued aching to be touched and teased, but today was for him. Besides, there's always tomorrow.


End file.
